


From the Ashes

by trixareforeveryone



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jon being the supportive bean he is, Just shit I wrote, Mourning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixareforeveryone/pseuds/trixareforeveryone
Summary: The War for the Dawn has been won, but the losses Dany has suffered for that victory are great. However, she won’t have to face them alone.——-The after battle scenes everyone is writing about so here we are.





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> As I finish up the next chapter of OGAD, have this one shot as an offering.

Jon couldn’t believe that they’d actually won as he looked around at all the bodies lying about. It felt too good to be true.

After a moment of relieved awe, he made himself move. He needed to find Bran, see who was still alive, figure out how to get these bodies burned, and a hundred other things even though all he wanted to do was collapse into a heap and sleep for a week.

Just as Rhaegal flew overhead out towards the battlefield, Jon saw everyone from the crypts emerge. They all looked at the carnage with wide eyes.

Sansa saw him first and ran over, enveloping Jon in a tight embrace that he returned.

“Is everyone alright?” he asked once he released her, his eyes bouncing from one person to another.

But instead of answering, Missandei’s gold eyes searched behind him. “Where is the queen?”

Jon spun around and looked around the courtyard before focusing on the gates. Rhaegal had headed that way so she must have landed just outside. He walked to them, needing to make sure for himself.

As soon as he got there, he looked up to the sky first before searching the field. When his eyes landed on the massive bodies of Drogon and Rhaegal lying on the ground in the distance, his heart stopped beating and his stomach fell. He took off running to them before he realized what he was doing.

She’d been fine when he’d left her. But that didn’t mean something hadn’t happened while he was trying to get to Bran.

_Please no. No no no. Not her. Please not her._

Upon reaching them, the dragons lifted their heads to look at him and let out soft chirps and trills. Drogon shifted just enough for him to be able to pass.

The sight Jon was met with filled him with both crippling relief and overwhelming sadness.

Dany was sitting on the ground. Her face was covered in soot and dirt along with spatters of what looked like blood. The only places where her skin could be seen beneath the grime were the paths where her tears had run down.

Cradled in her arms was the lifeless body of Jorah Mormont, his eyes staring at nothing.

Jon knelt next to her, but she didn’t seem to notice. She just continued to cry softly as she held Jorah’s body, even as he closed the man’s unseeing eyes. He took his glove off, ignoring the biting cold, and brushed back the loose hair that was sticking to her face. He then tried to wipe some of the tears and grime off before laying his hand on her cheek. The contact seemed to bring her out of her trance and she closed her eyes.

“Dany,” he murmured, leaving his hand where it was. He waited until her eyes finally opened again to meet his. The utter devastation he saw in them cut him to the core, but he kept his voice calm and steady. “Dany, you have to let him go now.”

Her arms tightened their hold and she shook her head as tears fell faster down her cheeks, soaking his hand.

“You do. You know you do. You have to stand up,” he urged quietly. “There are people who still need you..”

Her purple eyes blinked at him and he could see her slowly coming out of her shock and grief.

“ _I_ need you,” he continued, the desperation in his voice clear to his own ears. Even with all the wariness between them since he’d found out about who he really was, he knew he needed her; knew he loved her. “I need my queen. Please come with me.”

Dany stared at him for a long moment before she finally pulled away from her fallen knight. Swallowing hard as she looked back down at his face, she let her fingers run over his cheek then pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Goodbye,” she breathed against his skin. Gently, she laid his body down.

Jon stood and held his hand out to her. A part of him uncoiled when she took it, comforting itself in the feeling of her hand gripping his.

Instead of stepping away like he should have once she was on her feet and let go of his hand, he did the exact opposite and moved closer. He could feel her gaze on him as he wiped her tears away. While the gesture seemed to only mix the liquid with the dirt on her face and not clean it the way he’d have preferred, he hoped it provided the comfort and reassurance he was trying to give her. Only when he felt satisfied did he look at her and he found so many emotions in those purple depths. He imagined she could see the same in his eyes. There were so many things that needed to be said, but now wasn’t the time.

It was Jon’s turn to swallow as his eyes dropped to her mouth. Unable to help himself, he brushed him thumb lightly across her bottom lip before he at last stepped away from her. Again, he waited patiently as she collected herself. The last remnants of the heartbroken young woman she’d just been were washed away until only a queen was left. Her eyes were red and swollen, her grief easy to see, but she was a queen nonetheless.

She looked down at Ser Jorah one more time before bending down next to him and picking up Heartsbane.

When the dragons moved back, Missandei and Grey Worm were there. They looked at the body on the ground behind her and bowed their heads in respect until Jon and Dany walked past them, falling into line behind them.

While Jon walked to where Arya, Bran, Sansa, and Davos were, giving Arya and Bran a hug while clapping Davos on the back, Dany veered off to approach Sam and Gilly standing off to the side of the entrance.

Sam shifted uncomfortably as Dany stopped in front of him, his light eyes bouncing from her purple ones to Jon to the sword she carried. Everyone was silent as she rested the blade in her left hand and held it out for him to take.

“Thank you. It served him well,” she said, her voice rough from crying.

Sam’s gaze caught Jon’s, as though seeking confirmation. He gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Sam swallowed hard and dropped his eyes then took Heartsbane out of the queen’s hands.

“He… he was a good man,” Sam said awkwardly. Even though Jon could tell that Sam was still wary around Dany, he appreciated the sentiment his friend was trying to make. 

“He was,” she agreed before heading on.

He knew the moment her eyes landed on Viserion’s body. He heard the breath leave her in a rush and saw how her shoulders slumped ever so slightly as she paused.

After a heartbeat, she slowly walked towards him, her steps more careful. The people who were in between the dragon and Dany stepped aside without hesitation.

When she fell to her knees beside him, her words rang through his head.

_The dragons are my children._

The niggling feeling of guilt he got whenever he thought of Viserion rose up within him. But he pushed it down. He reminded himself that if Dany hadn’t the responded to his plea, she wouldn’t have believed him about the dead and the casualties would have been far greater. Still, he couldn’t help but look away. As he glanced around the courtyard, taking in all the people staring at the queen, grey eyes clashed with the blue ones of Sansa.

He didn’t look away, didn’t even blink, as he silently tried to get his point across to her.

_Do you see? Do you see now why I follow her? Do you see what she’s lost to help save us?_

Sansa’s jaw twitched and her lips thinned. Those blue eyes that reminded him so much of the last Lady of Winterfell fell to the ground and she turned her head away. She glanced at Dany beneath her lashes before she stared at the ground again with a contemplative look.

Jon’s own eyes went back to Dany, watching as her hand ran up along Viserion’s head to his horns, exactly as she’d done to Ser Jorah. When she bent over and pressed her forehead against him, shadows fell across the courtyard and the soft flap of wings filled the air. Everyone other than Dany looked up to find Drogon and Rhaegal lowering themselves to balance on the walls. They were again making those trilling whines as they bent their heads towards their mother and brother.

The sight was one Jon knew would stay with him for the rest of his life. He’d known that the dragons were smart, but to see them display such palpable grief as they mourned over Viserion was something else entirely. It felt like an extremely private moment, one that he and everyone else were intruding.

But within the next breath, Dany was standing up. As she turned and faced them, it was the same as when she’d been on the battlefield. Her shoulders were straight, her chin was raised, and her eyes were resolute. Her moment of mourning was over and it was time to be a leader again.

Jon felt the familiar visceral pull he’d had since he first saw her and he walked to her without hesitation.

“Once everything here is settled, we’ll go South and end Cersei’s reign. We’ll do it together,” he told her, repeating her words back to her. It was the only way he could tell her in such a public place that he wasn’t planning on abandoning her; would follow her wherever she went.

She was his queen. And he’d fight for her with his dying breath.

Her amethyst eyes searched his before she relaxed and nodded.

“Together.”

  



End file.
